Moment
by Letters-tan
Summary: My take on Karkat and Terezi's 'little moment'...Okay, so I'm kind of a pervert. M for sexual stuff. KarTer. May not be extremely canon, and if so, feel free to correct me. Oneshot.


**OKAY. SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVEN REMOTELY SOFTCORE SMUTTY FIC EVER.**

**IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE PRETTY STUPID AND I'M ACTUALLY PRETTY FUCKIN SURPRISED YOU'RE READING THIS FIC. FEEL FREE TO LAUGH AT IT.**

…**BUT BE GENTLE.**

Karkat tried to stop himself. He really did.

It was a stupid idea in the first place.

It was extremely embarrassing, and if he could, he would actually just block this incident out of his memory. Forever. Well, to be honest, it wasn't ALL bad. It was just…not the kind of experience he was expecting to have.

He had only kissed her twice before SGRUB. Once before she was even blind, and once after she was. He hadn't had much time with her since the game started. But now they were alone, and…

It's not like he was planning it! He wasn't! They were alone together, sitting in her world, the Land of Thought and Flow. He was staring at the red rivers flowing throughout the landscape, feeling a little uncomfortable. They were the same color as…

"Karkles," Terezi said quietly. "When was the last time we were alone together?"

Karkat could remember exactly when. But he didn't want to sound creepy, so he replied, "No fucking clue. Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

A long, almost awkward silence ensued. Feeling bad, he decided to say it.

"Okay, I remember, fuckass." He tried not to blush. "It was before SGRUB, and you were freaked out that I wouldn't like you anymore because you were blind."

She looked over at him and grinned. "I knew you remembered! Anything else happen?" She said jokingly.

He couldn't help it. He blushed a little bit. You are alone, anyway. "W-Well, we kissed, dumbass, what else?"

She giggled. "You're sooo cute Karkles!"

He wished she would stop calling him cute. It made him feel like she saw him as a grub or something.

She inhaled deeply.

"What? What was that sigh for?"

"Nothing, it just smells great."

He stared at her.

"I mean, it smells like red. It's my favorite color, y'know?"

He had no idea. He blushed harder. "It is?"

"Gosh, I can just smell it everywhere. It's awesome."

"W...Why do you like it so much?"

"No real reason. It's just delicious, y'know?"

He spluttered.

"T-That's creepy, Terezi."

She giggled. "Why thank you, Nubsy Wubsy!"

Another pause in the conversation. This time, a lot less awkward feeling.

"T-Terezi?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She turned her head.

He kissed her. She jumped a bit, startled, but then relaxed into it, putting her arms around his neck. He clumsily put his around her waist. As things went on, Terezi pushed her tongue into his mouth. He was kind of surprised; they had never done anything like this before. He wasn't going to chicken out, though; what kind of fucking man would he be if he got embarrassed and whimped out on making out with the girl of his dreams?

Oh, shit. Did he really just think that?

She pushed him into the grass, lying on top of him, not bothering to try to shift her weight to make him less uncomfortable. Karkat found it a bit harder to breath. But this was a fucking challenge. He was NOT backing down. Even if…even if her boobs were pressing down on his chest…oh God…

She pulled away finally, grinning at him in a devilish way. He stared up at her, blood rushing to his cheeks, kind of disappointed it was over, but also extremely satisfied.

She took off her glasses. Then she took off her shirt, and, for some reason, was not wearing a bra. His eyes widened.

"Te-Ter- W-What th-"

Karkat spluttered, his face going even redder, obviously unable to speak coherently. Her eyes narrowed in a sinister way that made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Y'know, we may never be alone again… And if this is the last time we are- I'm gonna make the fuckin' best of it, Karkles!" She giggled, pulling off his shirt without asking for permission. Karkat tried to push her away.

"W-Wait- holy shit- _Are you fucking insane!_ N-No- I am NOT doing this-"

"Whaaat?" She gasped, her expression one of mock hurt. "You don't _want_ me, Karkles?"

"I d-didn't say that, fuckass! It's j-"

She kissed him again, pushing herself against him, clearly enjoying how embarrassed Karkat was. She lowered her head to his neck, sucking gently on the skin, leaving hickeys on it.

"H-Hey! S-S-Seriously! Don't d-do that-"

Karkat, too paranoid about other people guessing his blood color from the marks, once again made a futile effort to get her off of him. But it's not like he didn't want her…actually, he was kind of enjoying this, in some creepy way. He just didn't want everyone knowing…

She lowered her head more, licking his chest. He squirmed awkwardly. Oh god, she would smell his blood, any fucking second now, this was going to be a train wreck- but _why the fucking hell did it have to feel so amazing? _He bit back a moan. No. He was NOT going to moan like some kind of fucking hentai anime chick.

She unbuttoned his pants, snickering to herself as she did so.

"S-Stop! This c-could be considered r-r-r-r-rape, you know!"

"Haha, but Karkles, you know you want me~" She said in a singsong voice, sliding out of her own pants.

At this, he went hard. "Oooh, see Karkles? I told you! So you can't say it's rape now!"

He bit into his lip. "L-Look, let's just stop. Okay? T-This is m-my first time, a-and it's going to be s-stupid…"

"Oh, but Karkles! That's why you're so cute! I want _alllllll_ your embarrassing firsts, Nubby, so you're not getting out of this THAT easily."

She moved back up so that her face was level with his- or as level as it could be. (Goddammit, why did she have to be taller than him?) He made another valiant attempt to push her off, but succeeded only in grabbing her breasts. Her cheeks went a deep teal color.

"So now you start to touch me, huh Karkles?" She said teasingly, but Karkat could hear that she was actually a little bit hurt. He realized with a start that he hadn't touched her this entire time. It's not like she was doing this to be obnoxious.

He felt horrible. He kissed her as passionately as he could, groping her breasts, and she kissed him back, sliding her hips down a bit. He pushed into her as gently as he could, totally unsure of what the fuck he was doing, and trying desperately not to look like an idiot. She let out a moan of pleasure and he pulled out almost immediately.

"Holy shit did I hurt you?"

"N-No, you fucking idiot, that felt good!"

He blushed hard.

"…Oh."

"Yeah, 'OH' is right, dumbass!"

He tried again. Her grip tightened on his shoulders and she moaned again. This time he didn't ask any questions. He let instinct kick in, and found himself much less awkward, but Terezi was still definitely the one in control of the situation. Her nails dug into his skin, and he barely even noticed the pain. She was synchronized with him, their hearts hammering at about the same speed, their bodies moving in response to each other, chests rising and falling with the breaths that came in and out together. He moved in and out of her, still trying to be gentle, when he pushed in a little bit farther and she let out a yelp. Teal blood dripped down her legs.

"Holy fuck, are y-"

"O-Ow, ow, ow, what the fuck was that."

"I have n-no idea, are you okay?"

"Yeah, i-it's fine, I'm fine-"

She winced.

"I-I think-"

"What?"

"I-I think you just broke my hymen."

It took a second for this to sink in.

"…Y-You were a-"

"Shut up!"

Terezi was a virgin? He stared at her in disbelief. From the way she acted, she seemed like she had been there, done that, yadda yadda.

All of a sudden he felt completely pleased with himself.

"Holy shit, did I just take your _virginity?_"

"Uuugh, just shut up Karkles!"

She laid down on top of him. The moment was over. It was kind of disappointing to him that he didn't make her orgasm (fuck you thinkpan, shut the fuck up you asshat, we are not thinking about this-), but also kind of relieving that he didn't have to. He had no idea what he would look like when he did, and if or if not he would make some sort of ridiculous moaning noise that Terezi would find adorable, and would never let him live down.

"Wow, Pyrope, I was under the impression you were troll slut extraordinaire! Well this is a pleasant surprise!"

It took all of his courage to be sarcastic.

"Whatever, I have dirt on you too now."

"…W-What do you mean?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"R-E-D B-L-O-O-D!"

He jolted and scooted away from her.

"Holy shit how did you tell oh my god."

"I told you it's my favorite smell! And you just _reeked _of it, Karkles! No wonder I like it so much, heheh!"

His face went bright red.

"O-Okay. Fuck you. We- We will never mention this again. Okay? Never again."

She pouted, then grinned.

"Only if you promise we can do it for real next time."

"Oh, this wasn't for real enough?"

"Nope! You have to do it again!"

He groaned in disbelief. This was stupid.

"F-Fine, but NOT IN THE FUCKING GRASS OUTSIDE. We're probably both going to get infected."

"Heheh, you worry too much, Nubby."

Terezi wriggled her way back on top of him, groped at his face awkwardly, and then flicked one of his horns. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Karkat?"

"What now?"

"I'm glad my first was with you."

He ran a hand through her hair.

"…Yeah, me too."

Karkat kissed her forehead. Terezi licked his cheek.

"Oooh, so romantic Karkat, I'm just swooning."

"Shut the fuck up."

Somewhere nearby, Jack Noir proceeded to attempt to claw out his eyes, disgusted with himself for even _condoning_ that horrible display of troll affection.


End file.
